degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Just Can't Get Enough
Summary When Mia is offered a major modeling contract in Paris, Peter decides that he'll go with her, but he soon realizes he doesn't fit into her sophisticated world. At a posh party, feeling frustrated and insecure, an unlikely guest offers an escape: crystal meth. Soon enough, Peter's 'trip' goes terribly wrong. Back at Degrassi, Alli is concerned when new girl Jenna focuses on becoming Clare's friend. There's no way this is going to end well - and absolutely no way Alli's going to let it. Main Plot Mia gets a modeling job in France and Peter is ecstatic with joy because he thinks he will go too. Declan Coyne and Fiona Coyne invite the couple to their parents' party and Peter makes a fool out of himself. He is later offered meth from Victoria, the Coynes' cousin, and accepts it. He is "energized" and begins to make his public embarrassment even worse. Fiona tells Mia about the meth and Mia brings Peter home and tells him to stop the meth. Peter says he will, but lies and reverts back to it. He continues to get more and more "happy" as he does. The next day, Mia visits and tells him to get some help. She then apologizes at school and they make up. Peter plans to go with her, but then realizes he doesn't belong with her. She is heart-broken but not surprised since he was right. Mia then tells him to get counseling. Peter has a meltdown and does more meth. At the dance, he freaks out and goes to the middle of the street at night. The STÜDz and Riley come to the rescue and bring him home. Peter calls his mom and Ms. Hatzilakos returns to help. Peter and Mia get over their fight and promise to keep in touch. Meanwhile, Holly J and Blue's relationship is going through a rocky state because of Blue trying to change her. She breaks up with him after all the stress since she doesn't want to be controlled. Again, Alli and Clare arrive at school and are excited as ever until the new girl, Jenna Middleton arrives to "ruin" their relationship. In the end, the girls make up and all make friends. Subplot Holly J. is overstressed by "niners" who insist that she follow their demands and can't say no because Blue is convinced that Holly J. is a new, nicer person. Finally, at the dance, she breaks down and dumps Blue. Trivia= Trivia *The theme song has been remixed again and is now performed by in-show band, The Stüdz. *Annie Clark, Landon Liboiron, Jessica Tyler, and Jahmil French have been added to the opening credits. Sarah Barrable-Tishauer, Evan Williams, Marc Donato, and Nina Dobrev have been removed. *First appearance of Jenna, Dave, Fiona, and Declan. *This is the second time Peter's girlfriend goes to a different continent. The other girl being Darcy who went to Kenya, Africa. *Nina Dobrev, who plays Mia, left the show to go on The CW's Vampire Diaries, therefore this episode marks her last appearance. *This is the first "single" episode to start off a new season. *Second drug addiction in the TNG series |-| Links= Links *Watch Just Can't Get Enough |-| Gallery= Gallery 901and902-1.jpg 901and902-2.jpg 901and902-3.jpg 901and902-5.jpg 901and902-9.jpg Degrassi-season-9-promo-pic.jpg Degrassi-season-nine,peter mia declan fiona.jpg Degrassi-season-nine-premiere-05.jpg Degrassi3.jpg Peter and Mia.jpg Peter victoria vicky just cant get enough.jpg beach bash.jpg holly j blue.jpg Normal_901-02_(22).jpg images(1).jpg Degrassi-Season-9-degrassi-8530493-650-380.jpg peterrrr.jpg alli_annoyed_by_jenna03.PNG alli_annoyed_by_jenna04.PNG hj-season9possibly.PNG hj-season9possibly002.PNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Drugs Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Relationship Issues Category:Breakups Category:Friendship Issues Category:Episodes